Outdoor security lighting is commonplace in use for both residential and commercial environments. Typically, such security lighting systems are directly connected to a wired power source and function to illuminate large areas after detection of movement utilizing proximity and/or motion sensors. These security lighting systems typically have high wattage illumination capabilities and function to provide low level lighting for a period of time after dusk and high level lighting upon detection of movement by the motion/proximity sensors. Such dual-bright security illumination with motion sensors can be found and described in various patents such as U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,282,118; 5,434,764; 5,590,953; 5,598,966; 5,757,004 and 6,323,488 all of which are incorporated herein by reference.
In most of these systems however, due to the high level of output illumination required for adequate security lighting, direct line voltage is required to power the illumination source along with the security lighting controller which directs lighting levels, receives sensor input and the like. It may be difficult and/or expensive however in some locations to provide such line voltage and thus desirable to have an adequate rechargeable power supply with a battery backup so that no external power source is required at the security light.
Thus, there is a need in the art to provide methods and apparatus that provide a rechargeable battery source and means for recharging as well as battery backup for a security lighting system not directly connected to line voltage source and that optionally overcome one or more drawbacks of existing security lighting apparatus and/or control methods.